What if Kagome and Inuyasha met when they were younger?
by Unexpected-one
Summary: So this is the beginning of a story of how Kagome and Inuyasha met when they were young children in feudal Japan. For now, I am posting all the parts I currently have. I currently do not plan to write more unless people seem to like it then I will continue this story.
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome your friends are here for your 10th birthday." Mrs. Higurashi yelled up the stairs.

"Okay I am coming mom" the raven-haired girl shouted from her bedroom. She opened up her door and ran as fast as she could down the stairs to her waiting friends.

"Happy birthday!" Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, and even Hojo.

"Thank you, you guys!" Kagome said excitedly and hugged them all, "Eri guess what!?"

"What?" The little girl asked confused.

"You're it!" Kagome shouted and ran outside with the others trying not to get tagged. Kagome branched off from the others. She headed towards the hut in which the well resides. She quietly opened the door and went inside. Once she was inside, she hid behind the well but didn't notice that it was open for some strange reason. All of a sudden she heard a noise come from behind her. Kagome turned around to see what it was. She couldn't see anything in the darkness. Whatever the mystery creature was, it was coming towards her really fast. Kagome jumped backward and as she did so she fell into the well.

"Someone. HELP me! Mommy!" Kagome screams as she fell into the well. After that, all she remembers is a pink light before passing out. When Kagome finally woke up she looked up the well and saw the blue sky and daylight. She also heard someone …. crying?

"Hello, someone there?" the small maiden said from inside the well. A head popped over the side of the well. It looked like a boy. The boy had pure white hair, tear-filled golden eyes, and cute little doggy ears on his head.

"How did you get in here human?" The boy asked rudely quickly wiping away his tears away.

"I fell in, okay!" she replied annoyed that he was rude to her and she didn't even do anything to him. She tried to get up, but she somehow hurt her knee. Her knee was bleeding a little bit, and it stung. Kagome started to cry, which surprised the boy,

"Why are you crying?" He asks while sniffing the air, "You must have hurt yourself." The boy jumped down into the well. By the time he got down there, all his tears were gone.

"Where did you hurt yourself?" He asked gently.

"My… my ...knee" she replied between sobs. He turned his back to her,

"Here hop on and I will get us out of here ok?" He said gently to her trying to soothe her while turning his back to her.

"O...ok" she replied, trying to stop crying and got onto his back. He jumped and got them out of the well. He carefully set her down and took a look at her knee. He ripped a piece off of his robes and wrapped it around her knee.

"There, all better now." He said and smiled at her tear-stained cheeks.

"Thank you," She sniffled, "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"My name is Inuyasha Taishō."

"Do you want to be friends?" Kagome asked him with a big smile and a tearful face.

"Sure!" He smiled back softly.

"Since we are friends now do you mind me asking you why you were crying earlier?"

"Well my brother Fluffy, as I like to call him since he hates it, was picking on me."

"That wasn't very nice of him. Come on let's go play." Kagome said getting up. He stood up as well then they both hear a voice.

They both turned around.

"Inuyasha, who is he?" Kagome asked innocently.

"That would be my older brother. Hurry up and get on my back." Inuyasha rushed. She hurriedly got onto his back. She could tell by the tone of his voice that something was wrong. She took another glance to where the voice had come from, it looked like another boy with long white hair and be appeared to be just a bit taller then Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood up.

" Hold on tight ok," Inuyasha said gently. Kagome in return tightened her grip on him. Inuyasha took off into the woods.

"Trying to run now Inuyasha," said a cold voice from behind them, "Oh and look at this you have a human girl with you. You made a friend how cute. Too bad I am going to have to kill her too." As soon as Sesshomaru finished Inuyasha ran faster intending to protect his newly made friend.

"Inuyasha, I am scared." Kagome sniffed.

"It's ok we are almost there." Right after that, all three heard a loud thundering voice but distinctly feminine, "Sesshomaru what do you think you are doing!" Inuyasha could feel Kagome shrink back a little.

" It is ok now, that's Kimiko. She will help us okay?" He said patting her leg.

"Okay," she replied with a yawn as a woman no older than sixteen walked out of the forest

"Inuyasha who is your new friend.?" Kimiko asked with a big grin walking up to the two.

"My name is Kagome," she replied quietly as she started to doze off after that.

"Well, I guess she was tired after all of this. Inuyasha let's bring her home so she can rest and when she opens her eyes again we can try and find her family." Kimiko tells the small hanyo. " And for you, Sesshomaru, do not think for one minute that I will not be informing your father about what has transpired today. You will be punished accordingly." Kimiko says looking into the forest.

"Hn, do as you wish woman," he replies.

"Why thank you for your permission. Now I want you in front so I can keep an eye on you," she tells him and he complies after she gives him a glare and off they went back to the palace.

"Look her eyes are starting to move." a female voice said quietly but excitedly. Kagome slowly rose a hand to her eyes to rub the sleep out of them.

"Where am I?" she questioned to no one in particular.

"Dear, you are at the Taishō estate. I am Kimiko, I am a caretaker to the Taishō brothers. I was also the one that you met in the forest earlier."

"Why is your hair white? You don't look that old," the girl asked.

"No, you are quite correct. I am not old, I am just a white nine-tailed fox.

"Oh, I see. Is Inuyasha one too?"

"No, he is a dog demon."

"Oh, okay. Where is Inuyasha?" She asked still kinda sleepy.

"Oh, he is outside of the door waiting for you to wake up," Kimiko said a little excited. Once realizing her new friend is outside waiting for her, Kagome got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"You're awake," Inuyasha said while getting up from the floor. "My dad wants to see you as soon as you woke up."

"Okay," Kagome replied with a big smile since she finally woke up mentally. They walked in complete silence. Little did they know KimikoTaishō was following them quietly, she hid her presence, so only Inyu No Taishō and his first wife could find her. Inuyasha and Kagome arrived to a room with big wooden doors. The door slowly opened a little. Kagome got scared and hid behind Inuyasha. Not trust one of the two occupants of this room Inuyasha took a slightly defensive stance in front of his new friend.

"It's ok son, I won't hurt your new friend." Inyu Taishō said kindly and with a smile on his face. Inuyasha relaxed once he realized who it was.

"Is this your dad, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked from behind him. He just nodded his head confirming her question.

"Come with me child, so we can talk." Inyu Taishō prodded gently.

"Okay, but can Inuyasha come with me?" she asked shyly.

"Of course, if he wants to come with." Inyu Taishō replied looking behind Inuyasha to see Kimiko and smiled to himself, but noticed when Inuyasha nodded his head lightly.

"Ok, let's go out to the garden. It is always beautiful around this time of year."

Once they were out in the garden the three found a nice bench under a giant tree.

"Kagome, do know where your family is?" Inyu Taishō asked. The girl instantly got teary-eyed.

"My friends and I were playing a game and I fell into our well. When I woke up from my nap, I could not hear anything except a crying noise. Inuyasha found me and helped me out of the well. Another guy showed up and he tried to hurt us. He scared me." Kagome said, " I want my mommy!" and then she started to sob. Inuyasha hugged her and patted her back while she cried. Seeing his son doing comforting the girl, made Inyu Taishō smile warmly.

"Dad, can she stay with us until we can find her family?" Inuyasha asked looking up to his dad.

"I will have to talk it over with my first wife," he replied. Inuyasha nodded and asked Kagome, "Kagome do you want to go play, or maybe explore the estate?" Kagome looked up and smiled a little at Inuyasha.

"Sure!" she shouted and ran to the house, "The last one to the house is a rotten egg."

"Even with a head start, I will beat you," Inuyasha shouted back with a happy voice.

"Kimiko, are you going to watch over them?" Inyu Taishō asked the young caretaker in the tree above him.

"Of course, but if there is another problem do I have permission to take action as I see fit if the girl is involved?"

"Yes, but you are only to give him minor injuries nothing more."

"Yes, sir," Kimiko replied and jumped out of the tree to watch over Kagome and Inuyasha.

That night Inyu Taishō went to talk to his wife about the little girl that he took under his wing. Hopefully, she didn't disagree too much or else he might have to send her away due to her life being in danger. He walked slowly into their bedchambers that night.

"Darling, I would like to talk to about something," Inyu said.

"Yes, what is it you would like to talk about?" the dog demoness asked.

"The other day Kimiko and Inuyasha came across a girl. She lost her way home and doesn't know how she got here. So I wanted to know if it was okay for her to stay with us till I can find her home. She and Inuyasha have taken quite a liking to each other. She may be only human but she doesn't seem to fear him nor hate him." Inyu finished and looked at his first wife. She did always have a good poker face.

"I would like to meet her before I give my final answer." was all she gave as a reply.

"Okay you can meet her in the morning for she has gone to bed, by now," he replied and laid next to his wife.

"Fair enough." that was the last of their conversation for the night.

The next morning, Kimiko woke up Kagome and brought her to the dog demons' room. Kagome looked nervous, so Kimiko patted her on the back and gave her a reassuring smile. When Kagome walked into the room, she saw a female dog demon sitting on a chair in front of her.

"Hello, child my name is Inukimi. I am the lady of this household." The woman said. Kagome bowed respectfully to her.

"Hello, my name is Kagome, Lady Inukimi," Kagome replied. Inukimi was impressed with her respectfulness. The rest of the conversation went smoothly. Inukimi asked her simple questions like 'where are you from' and 'who are you parents', just questions like that. Shortly after that Kagome was released to go play with Inuyasha. Kimiko waited for Kagome, while she was talking with Inukimi. Kimiko brought Kagome to the garden where Inuyasha had just arrived as well but he hadn't noticed them. Instead, he made his way to some other males playing with a ball kicking it back and forth with each other. As they were getting closer Kagome could hear Inuyasha asking them if he could play with them. They laughed at him and said that no half-demon was worthy enough 'play' with them. Kagome walked straight up to them and she was angry. She was so angry her Miko powers showed a little, but only enough for Kimiko to notice.

"How dare you be so mean to him. Just cause he isn't like you, you treat him like trash! You are nothing but bullies. Inuyasha is soooooo much better than you guys will EVER get close to!" Kagome yelled at them. The fools got mad at her and started walking threatening towards the girl. Kimiko then decided to walk up behind the young girl and crack her knuckles and a poison quite similar to Inyu no Taishō's appeared at her fingertips.

"Now, I would leave these children alone or else you, yourself won't be able to have children. I do have orders to take care of anyone that wants to hurt either one of them. Oh, and I am pretty sure Inyu Taishō won't be happy if he finds out your transgressions against his _son_. Now be gone with you, foolish diplomats. " Kimiko told them with a cold voice. They jumped back and scurried away. Kimiko relinquished her poisonous finer nails and turned to the kids.

"Let's play a game!" she said happily to them.

"What game!" both Inuyasha and Kagome said together.

"My favorite game ever! Hide and Seek!" She replied all happy, "I count and you have to hide in this garden, but no leaving the garden or else you lose. Okay, go!" Kimiko said and started to count. Both children ran and went into hiding. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and started pulling her to one of his hiding spots. Once Kimiko was done counting she would pretend she couldn't find the children for a few minutes until she would pop up and scare them. They had so much fun, they ended up playing hide and seek all day long only stop to eat

That night after the children went to sleep. Inyu Taishō and Inukimi were talking.

"So what did you think of her?" Inyu Taishō askes the demoness.

"I thought she was delightful, for a human," Inukimi replied. After hearing what his wife said took him back, she rarely complimented someone let alone a pup.

"So she can stay till we find her a way back home?" he asked.

"Yes, she can. I will have to speak with Sesshomaru and tell him, she is to be a part of our pack until we can find hers. I will also speak with him about Inuyasha as well." she said giving Inyu Taishō a gentle smile showing that she was on his side about the children getting along.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Mother had summoned me to her chambers. I assume she wants to talk to me about chasing Inuyasha and his human friend. I simply knock once on her bedchamber doors and let myself in.

"Good morning Sesshomaru. You probably already know as into why I have summoned you. So I will get right to it. I shall say this once. You are to leave Inuyasha alone until Inyu Taishō is no longer watching over him. And I have an interest in the girl so refrain from harming her."

"Yes, mother. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, if you wish not to head what I have told you today, your caretaker shall protect them and punish whoever hurts them accordingly and you are not above this rule," she told me. I simply nodded and left her bedchambers. I just have to choose my timing of when I will kill that foul human and hanyo is all.

*********** If you like the story then just leave a review so I know and if I get enough then I will continue this story. Also if you see any constructive criticism don't be afraid to share, just please don't be too rude/mean about it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kimiko sat in the garden after having lunch while Sesshomaru sat a bit away from the group and studied the Koi fish.

"I think it is time for you two Inus to continue your education with Myoga. It has been a week since you two stopped. I also believe Kagome shall join you both as well." Kimiko tells that two boys knowing they both can hear her. One looked up and gave her a cold glare not liking to return to his study while the other one voiced his opinion loudly.

"But Kimiko I don't want to! It's not like I am ever going to need to know those things!" Inuyasha whined.

"Inuyasha, do you like power and strength?" Kimiko asked the hanyou suddenly.

"Yea! How else am I going to protect Kagome?" Inuyasha exclaims, causing the female youkai to smile warmly.

"Well, Inuyasha power and strength isn't only based on how strong you are physically. Let me tell you a story, you too Sesshomaru," Kimiko motioned for the quiet demon to come over and he did surprisingly.

"There was once this master swordsman who was the strongest of strong, but he was never educated. He could kill any foe human and demon alike, however, he could barely read, write, or know any kind of history. The swordsman was fine with this because if there was any kind of problem he could simply cut down his opponent. One day though he was traveling through a village and there was a brilliant woman who was well educated and with a smooth tongue. She talked to the swordsman and he was smitten with her immediately. That was when his downfall was inevitable. She asked him if she could read to her one night. The parchment she gave him was cursed and anyone who knew well enough about history and more familiar with the language would have known that anyone who read the script would be cursed to die a horrible death. Of course, the foolish man read the script to the woman and he died painfully, shortly after. Now, do you wish to be the foolish swordsman who lost his life because he never chose to educate himself? Or do you wish to learn to be stronger than the swordsman?"

"I want to be the strongest hanyou to ever be!" Inuyasha exclaimed and grabbed Kagome, "Let's go learn from Myoga," Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome along with him. After they left Kimiko turned to Sesshomaru.

"What do you think, Sesshomaru?" the demoness asked the boy.

"I think the swordsman is truly foolish to trust a person he just met, especially a woman," Sesshomaru told her.

"I suppose you would not understand quite yet what it is like to be smitten with someone. Maybe when you are older." Kimiko said in thought while Sesshomaru simply glared at her getting up to leave.

"Oh, and Sesshomaru I think you are due for some training with me. I say in four days from now shall work perfectly." the maid says to the Inu who nods and leaves.

"So who is Myoga?" Kagome asked the excited hanyou as he dragged her to a random room. He didn't answer her until he seemed content with the room they were in.

"This is Myoga. He is Sesshomaru's and I's teacher." Inuyasha explained while looking at a specific part of the ground. At first, Kagome was confused because all she could see was a seemingly empty room until she felt a prick on her arm, so she slapped at it. When she removed her hand a flattened flea demon floated to the ground.

"Nice to meet you. I am Myoga," the flea informed the girl. Squatting over the Myoga as he lays flattened on the ground.

"Hi Myoga, I am Kagome."

"Myoga, Kimiko sent us to be taught," Inuyasha informs the flea who is now sitting on Kagome's shoulder. And that is what the two did for the next several hours including Sesshomaru who came and sat the farthest away from Kagome and Inuyasha. They finally stopped once Kimiko came to get them for dinner.

"How was class Kagome? Did you like it?" the fox demon asked the human.

"It was good, but Ms. Tanaka already taught us these things at school," she replied.

"Oh, how intriguing," Kimiko answers, wondering what school would be able to teach her the way of politics. Keeping that note for later, Kimiko left Sesshomaru to eat his dinner in his room and lead the other two children to a small but nicely decorated room and left the two children to eat in peace while she went to do some more chores before the children went to bed.

In the middle of eating Kagome looks up at Inuyasha.

"So, why is Sesshomaru always so mean to you?" Kagome asked.

"It's because I am half-demon. My father impregnated his human concubine and he nearly died trying to rescue us both from a fire, where my mother died," Inuyasha told the human girl while looking down and playing with his food.

"Well, that isn't very nice of him. Let's play a prank on him!" Kagome thought excitedly. "And I have just the prank! How about we write the word fluffy on his forehead? But we would have to do it while he is sleeping…"

"I know where his chambers are but he would be able to smell us before we even entered his room."

"Oh...well...um… we could sneak one of his robes from the maids. That should have his scent on it so he won't be able to smell us!"

"Perfect, we can do it tonight when everyone's sleeping."

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly finished their food and started getting ready for bed once Kimiko came and retrieved them.

"Kimiko, can Kagome and I have a sleepover tonight?" Inuyasha asks and gives the caregiver puppy dog eyes, causing her to sigh.

"Fine but only tonight because you behaved well today."

"YAY!" the two exclaimed.

That night the two children pretended to sleep until the moon was high in the sky.

"Okay, I do not hear anyone around. The first thing we need to do I borrow some clothes from the laundry room." Inuyasha says popping up from his blanket and Kagome following shortly after.

The two children quietly snuck around the guards and a few other servants on their way to their own rooms. They quickly came to the laundry room and found two slightly used robes of Sesshomaru's. They then were able to make their way over to Sesshomaru's room without being caught. The two children stealthily put the robes on and snuck into the room to find a sleeping Sesshomaru on his bed which is in the middle of the room. Quietly, Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru's desk and grabbed his ink and a shodo. She walks over to Sesshomaru who barely stirs and starts writing Fluffy in big letters on his forehead. He does not stir at all and continues to sleep deeply. Kagome hands the two utensils to Inuyasha who then gives Sesshomaru a mustache and a little heart on his cheek. Inuyasha puts the two things away once he is done and they both sneak back out and back into their rooms to fall asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
